Our new Melody
by Izzy713
Summary: Rachel and Finn are finally starting a family
1. Chapter 1

After about two years of being Rachel Hudson it finally happend i was pregnant i look down at the positive test and think how will Finn react we have only been mairried for two years and we are both 22 i pace around the small house we own i was humming The only exception the song i had sung to Finn only about three years ago in the music room where i meet him i started to sing alound

"You are the only exception, you are the only exception" i suddnly felt arms rap around my waist i turn and look Finn in the eyes he kisses me

"That was perfect singing as always" he sill had his hands around me so he saw when i blushed he must have noticed the pregnacy test in my hand becuase he asked "What is that"

"Nothing" i wasnt quite ready to tell him yet but i knew him if he knew i was hiding somthing he was going to get it out of me

"No that is somthig' he started to tickle me my only weekness as i was giggeling like crazy i droped it becuase he played both Basketball, and Football in high school he was quick he picks the test up off the floor and looks at it as soon as he dose he looks up at me then back to the test. i dindt know how he was going to react the worst starts to play through my mind "Finn are you okay?

"Is this what i think it is?"

"If what you think it is, is a pregnancy test then yes it is are you okay" the next thing i knew he had picked me up off the ground and spun me around "Rach this is amazing were going to have a family" he sets me down and kisses me passiontly "Rachel i love you so much" he then gets on his knees and places kisses up and down my small baby bump he starts to talk to my stomach "Hi baby this is your dad i know i dont know you but i already love you so much" he then stood up and wispered in my ear

"Thank you"


	2. Chapter 2

I wake up early i shake Finn today we have our first doctors apointment my stomach has gotten slightly bigger it was my fifth month and today was the day we would be able to find out the gender of our baby i get up and take a shower then get dressed and let Finn take a shower. I go down stairs and start to make breakfast i start to sing Dont stop Belivin by Journy

Rachel- Just a small town girl, livin' in a lonely world  
She took the midnight train goin' anywhere

I dont hear Finn come up behind me but he dose and he starts siniging along

Finn- Just a city boy, born and raised in south Detroit  
He took the midnight train goin' anywhere

Finn-A singer in a smokey room

Rachel-A smell of wine and cheap perfume

Finn-For a smile they can share the night

Both-It goes on and on and on and on

Strangers waiting, up and down the boulevard  
Their shadows searching in the night  
Streetlights people, living just to find emotion  
Hiding, somewhere in the night.

Finn-Working hard to get my fill,

Rachel-Everybody wants a thrill

Finn-Payin' anything to roll the dice

Rachel-Just one more time

Finn-Some will win, some will lose

Rachel-Some were born to sing the blues

Finn-Oh, the movie never ends

Both- It goes on and on and on and on

Don't stop believin'  
Hold on to the feelin'  
Streetlights people

Don't stop believin'  
Hold on  
Streetlight people

Don't stop believin'  
Hold on to the feelin'  
Streetlights people

After we finish we start to laugh Finn pulls me into a kiss then i feal somthing in my stomach almost like butterflys "Finn come here fast"

"Is there somthing wrong?"

"No the baby is kicking she likes the music"

"He it is a boy"

"No it is not but do you feal that" the baby kicked agian it was really exciting. After breakfast we drove to the doctors and when we got there they did the songagram then the doctor asked "Do you want to know the gender of the baby?" i had said it before i even relizied it

"No" Finn looks at me puzzled

"I thought we did"

"No i mean Finn i thought we did but think about it, it was a suprise finding out, then when the baby kicked today it was amazing i want more of the suprises"

"Okay then we wont know but we want pictures" as i feel asleep that night all i could feal was my baby kicking.


	3. Chapter 3

Me and Finn have been siting here for about an hour and we still couldnt think of any names that we both liked we made a list split off between boys and girls names we each had to pick one name that we liked and a name that we both agreed on for both lists so far we had

Girls Boys

Gabariella Tobey

Luna Ryan

"What names do we both like?"

"I dont know" we were siting there in silence when Finn said "How about Avery"

"Yeah i like it" we wrote it down on the list "What name gose with Avery"

"Im not sure you get to choose"

"How about Oliver"

"I like it" our final list looked liked

Girls Boys

Avery Oliver

Luna Ryan

Gabariella Tobey


	4. Chapter 4

I was about 7 months along and it was the day of my baby shower becuase we didnt know what we were getting we were going to get simple things and then have another shower after the baby is born i wake up and take a shower getting dresssed becuase it was so small all the old glee club members were coming including Emma, Mr. Shue and Coach Sue when i was dressed i came down to find everyone yelling suprise i was so happy i started to cry everyone was there Artie, Puck, Quinn, Mercades, Kurt, Blain, Tina, Mike, Brittny, Santanna, Sam, Emma, Mr. Shue and even coach Sue i got alot of presents for the baby then we all got together started to talk then Mr. Shue got up and gave a speach

"This is great that everyone is still here after all this time it really shows how close we are together still to think it seems like yesturday Rachel was not notice, Finn was a popular Jock, Quinn was pregnant, Puck was a jerk, Tina had a stutter, Mike's father wouldnt let him dance, Kurt was in the closet, Blain went to a diffrent school, Brittny and Santanna were head cherrios, Artie was friendless, Sam was a stripper (we all laugh remembering that memory) but most importantly you were all getting slushied at least once but then you all came together for one thing that you all had in common somthing you loved to do sing thats why i think it is approit to sing. He turned on the music and a fimilar tune started to play and we all started to sing

All- We are family

Brittny and Santanna-I got all my sisters with me

All-We are family

Mr. shue and Emma-Get up ev'rybody and sing

Quinn and Puck-Ev'ryone can see we're together  
As we walk on by

Artie, Tina, and Mike-(FLY!) and we fly just like birds of a feather  
I won't tell no lie

Kurt and Blain-(ALL!) all of the people around us they say  
Can they be that close

Finn and Rachel-Just let me state for the record  
We're giving love in a family dose

Sam and Mercades- Living life is fun and we've just begun

Brittny and Santanna-To get our share of the world's delights

Artie, Tina, and Mike- (HIGH!) high hopes we have for the future  
And our goal's in sight

Kurt and Blain-(WE!) no we don't get depressed

Sam and Mercades-Here's what we call our golden rule

Quinn and Puck-Have faith in you and the things you do

Rachel and Finn- You won't go wrong  
This is our family Jewel

"Oh thank you guys so much" they ate dinner then everyone left Rachel and Finn fell asleep hand in hand


	5. Chapter 5

I wake up with a painful kick in my stomach it wasnt the usally kicks from the baby it was alot more painful i knew it was the baby comming i shake Finn "Finn honey you need to get up"

"Rach i will be up in a couple of miniutes"

"No Finn now the baby is coming NOW!"

"Oh my god" Finn sat up and ran out of bed and over to my side to help me get up he then rushed over to get my bags that we packed. he drove me to the hospital and i was checked in about four hours later we had a little baby girl.

Finn was holding her in his arms i could see he was crying i had only seen him cry a few times he brought her back over to me and i was holding her we both looked at her and knew that there was a decission that we had to make "What should we name her?" Finn asks

"Im not sure the name we both liked was Avery" i looked down and said "Avery" she didnt react "I know we like the name but she isnt a Avery"

"Okay well there is still Luna and Gabariella" i looked down and said both names nothing seemed right for her i started to hum the song The Melody Song by the ready set then Finn said it "Melody"

"What?"

"Thats her name" i look down and say

"Melody" she smiles and i know thats her name

Melody Star Hudson

Born: May 18th 2015 7 pounds 4 oz

I sit there singing to our daughter i look up at Finn and say "She is our new melody


End file.
